


Ne plus vouloir souffrir.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [1x1] : « Ils disent que je suis folle. Mais ils ont tord Cyrus, je n'ai jamais été aussi saine d'esprit. Ils n'ont cependant pas complètement tord. Me souvenir de toi me fait beaucoup trop mal. » Drabble. Les pensées d'Alice alors qu'elle se décide à oublier. Alice/Cyrus.





	Ne plus vouloir souffrir.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't want to suffer anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447360) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



J'ai mal.

 

Aussi futile cela soit-il, je me le répète souvent à moi-même.

 

J'ai mal, et la douleur ne veut pas partir.

 

C'est toi qui me fait mal Cyrus, et ça me brise le cœur de devoir penser cela, parce que cela ne devrait pas être le cas.

 

Tu es mort.

 

Tu es mort, et moi je crois que je suis en train de mourir moi aussi.

 

Avant, quand la douleur me frappait, je me disais que c'était une bonne chose.

 

Cela voulait dire que je ne t'oubliais pas.

 

Je ne le pense plus aujourd'hui.

 

Ils disent que je suis folle. Mais ils ont tord Cyrus, je n'ai jamais été aussi saine d'esprit. Ils n'ont cependant pas complètement tord. Me souvenir de toi me fait beaucoup trop mal.

 

Je t'aime. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela, sinon je vais devenir folle.

 

Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus le supporter.

 

J'ai mal, et je ne veux plus souffrir.

 

Plus jamais.

 

Pardonne moi Cyrus…


End file.
